


Bubble Tea

by bisexualusagi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Shopping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualusagi/pseuds/bisexualusagi
Summary: "And explain, again, why I had to come with you?""Because I need my big, buff girlfriend to help me carry everything," Marceline said, patting Bonnie's back a few times before removing her hand. "Duh!"





	Bubble Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for tumblr user soupery's Adventure Time secret santa! I got a request for PB and Marcy doing cute couple things, and I hope this delivers. Happy Holidays!

"I _hate_ the mall," Bonnibel grumbled, trying to sink deeper into her coat.

"I know you do," Marceline responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Bonnie leaned into the warmth of the touch. "I promise this won't take too long, I just wanna make sure I get presents for everyone before the holiday shopping craze is in full swing."

"And explain, again, why I had to come with you?"

"Because I need my big, buff girlfriend to help me carry everything," Marceline said, patting Bonnie's back a few times before removing her hand. "Duh!"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Not because you actually wanted my company?"

"Not if you're gonna whine about the weather the whole time, Bon-bon," Marceline responded, sticking out her tongue in her usual snarky fashion. "It's only 45 degrees."

"Which is COLD!" Bonnie shouted indignantly, drawing the attention of a few other people in the parking lot. Marceline laughed affectionately, and Bonnie would have blushed if her face weren't already red from the frigid air.

"Well, it'll be warmer inside, so c'mon!" With that, Marceline grabbed her girlfriend's gloved hand and jogged towards the mall entrance. She was right - once inside, Bonnie was instantly sweltering, and she took off her coat and made Marceline hold it as penance for dragging her out here.

Christmas was almost a full month away, and it was a weekday, so the mall was thankfully almost deserted.

"All right," Marceline said, turning to Bonnie with her hands on her hips, "where should we start?"

Bonnibel scanned the stores near the entrance. She didn't recognize any of the names, and had no idea what any of them sold. "Ugh, I dunno. You pick." That was apparently the wrong answer, as Marceline frowned and crossed her arms.

"Bonnie, I know this isn't your scene, but it's important to me, and I was really happy when you finally agreed to come. So could you at least… _try_ to have fun today?"

She instantly felt bad. When she and Marcy got back together, Bonnibel had vowed to herself that she would change, that she would be less selfish and more considerate to others, especially to Marceline. Yet here she was, pouting and whining about absolutely everything and ignoring her girlfriend's feelings. How many times had Marcy done something with her that she didn't want to do? Sure, she complained, but she also put her best effort into whatever they were doing, and it always turned out more fun than it would've been alone. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm sorry, Marceline, I'm being a real patoot," she said, then looked around at the stores again. One piqued her interest, and she pointed, "How about we start there?"

Marceline looked where she was pointing, then groaned. "All right, I did let you choose. Let's go to Claire's."

 

Claire's, as it turned out, was some sort of children's accessory store. It was also the brightest, most colorful place Bonnie had ever set foot in. Her eyes were instantly hit with a barrage of clashing neons and pastels, with the bright lights bouncing off glittery backpacks and cheap plastic jewelry. Marceline, in her black combat boots and biker jacket, looked comically out of place.

The store was empty, save for a bored-looking cashier and a single elderly woman who seemed to be methodically sorting through a tub of scented erasers. Bonnie considered backing out and picking a different store, but hey, they were here. Might as well look around.

"Okay, we are so going to Hot Topic after this," Marceline said as she reluctantly followed her in.

"I thought you hated their, quote unquote, 'fake-ass mall goth shtick'?" Bonnie commented as she examined a rack of animal-print headbands.

Marceline shrugged. "Yeah, but they have cool merch sometimes."

After a few minutes of browsing, Bonnie was ready to call Claire's a lost cause when she noticed something: near the ceiling was a rack of oversized hair bows, and one sported a rainbow stripe pattern. It was the _perfect_ gift for Lady. She pointed it out to Marceline, and soon they were leaving the store, Bonnie carrying a small shopping bag and sporting a big grin.

Marceline grinned back. "Ready to admit you're having fun?"

"I'm just glad we were able to find something so quickly," Bonnie replied, still smiling. "C'mon, let's go find your fake goth anime store."

 

After about an hour of shopping, they decided to take a break, so they sat at the food court. They both splurged on bubble tea, and Marceline ordered a basket of fries, which Bonnie periodically stole despite claiming she wasn't hungry.

Bonnie had to admit, this was going a lot more smoothly than she'd expected. It helped that the mall was so empty, but it was more than that; Marceline's enthusiasm, funny comments about the things they found, and mere presence made what Bonnie had always considered a boring, monotonous errand actually tolerable. Enjoyable, even.

As they finished their food and drinks, Bonnie took a list out of her pocket and began sorting through the gifts they'd bought so far. "Okay, so we've got lipstick for LSP, a new tie for your dad, some card wars sets for Jake-"

"Finn and Jake do Hanukkah _and_ Christmas, right?" Marceline interrupted, "Do we need to get them stuff for both?"

"Nah, they haven't actually celebrated Hanukkah since they were kids," Bonnie said, chewing on a fry. "Finn just likes to light the menorah, and Jake likes the excuse to make a ton of latkes."

"I can respect that," Marceline laughed. They sat in comfortable silence, Marceline chewing on her tapioca pearls as Bonnie reviewed the rest of the list. After a moment, Marceline spoke.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just… really, really glad you came with me today," she said, blushing a bit. "I used to love going Christmas shopping with my parents when I was little, and doing it with you made me remember how much fun it can be."

Bonnibel blinked, surprised by Marceline's sudden sincerity. "Marceline, I… thank you," she said, looking down at the table. "I'm truly sorry I was being such a jerk at first. I actually did have a lot of fun today. I'm really glad we did this."

Marceline got quiet as though pondering something, then, seemingly coming to a decision, produced a small box from her coat pocket, which she placed before Bonnie on the table.

"What's-"

"Remember when I said I was going to the bathroom, and I took forever because I got lost?" Marceline asked, and Bonnie nodded. "Total lie - I was actually getting this. It was supposed to be your present, but I don't wanna wait 'til Christmas."

"Marceline… are you sure?" Bonnie asked, staring down at the box.

"Yeah I'm sure, so open it!" Marceline pushed it across the table until it was right in front of her, and Bonnie unlatched the box and slowly pulled it open.

Inside was a necklace - a pendant shaped like a piece of wrapped candy, hanging on a golden chain. Bonnie wordlessly lifted it out of the box, staring at the jewelry, then at her girlfriend.

"It's a locket," Marceline said, softly. "Open it up."

She did. There was no photo yet, but her eyes were drawn to the words engraved in the other side:

_For Bonnibel,_

_My Sweetheart._

Bonnie felt tears welling up, and she fought the urge to launch herself across the table and kiss Marceline until they had to stop for air. Her silence must have made Marceline nervous, and she asked, "So… what do you think?"

_"I love you,"_ Bonnie whispered, and Marceline laughed, relieved. Closing the locket, Bonnie returned it to its case, vowing to find the best picture of Marceline she had as soon as they got home.

"I love you, too," Marceline said, standing up. "Now c'mon, let's throw away our trash and finish shopping before the mall closes."

Wiping her eyes, Bonnie nodded, and they finished their shopping trip hand in hand.


End file.
